


Say What?

by JessAlmasy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessAlmasy/pseuds/JessAlmasy
Summary: Short drabble of the cliché 'Sebastian speaks French and is stupid' Oh, I've already done that? Shhhhh!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for so long, it's been a long year. To make up for it, here's a half-assed drabble! lol 
> 
> Takes place sometime between Holding Onto Sixteen and Michael.

 

 

[Sebastian]

Walking into the Lima Bean, Sebastian glances over the room and bites his cheek to keep from grinning. Taking a second to grab his coffee, the Warbler dons a smirk and approaches the small table with his two favorite people sitting at it.

Most people wouldn't believe that these two would amuse him so much, but frankly they're the best part of his week. Blaine's blushes and gushing attitude give him an unnecessary -but welcome- ego boost. Honestly though, the best part about Blaine is his boyfriend.

There's just something amazing about hearing someone that looks so much like a helpless waif tear another person -even himself- apart that really does it for Sebastian. The thin boy definitely has the sharpest tongue that he's ever seen, combined with a face and body that makes it hard to control your fantasies when you look at him too long.

Taking in their expressions he finds himself curious; Kurt looks amused and a little annoyed, and Blaine looks -predictably- embarrassed and shy.

Pulling out a chair Sebastian sits down, turning to Blaine and pretending to ignore Kurt.

"Hey! What's that blush about?"

Blaine smiles at him, blush increasing, and replies, "We were talking about which languages sound the best."

Kurt snorts and picks up his coffee. "No we weren't. You were talking about how hot you find French. There's a difference."

Watching the blush get even brighter on the ex-Warbler's face, Sebastian realizes that Kurt doesn't know that it's **Sebastian** that Blaine finds hot. Blaine doesn't know French, he'd taken a different language class. They'd talked about it months ago when he'd first found out Seb used to live in Paris. When he'd shown Blaine that he was fluent.

Deciding to have some fun with both of them, Sebastian smirks and leans into Blaine's personal space a bit. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face if he watched Kurt, he keeps his gaze turned on the smaller boy as he starts speaking quietly in French,

" _ **So, I take it that you enjoyed it a little too much when I spoke to you that day? Is it really smart to talk about being turned on by another guy to your boyfriend? You wouldn't want him to think that you're interested in someone else would you? Although he seems to have no problem when you sit and blush at me like that, so maybe he doesn't mind so much?"**_

Sebastian takes a quick glance at Kurt and notices that he's scowling at them, but he really **doesn't** seem to be overly bothered. Smirking, Sebastian turns back to Blaine. _**"The problem is, as much fun as it would be to find out exactly what your hair looks like the next morning, I don't really have any intention of getting you into bed. What I really want is to find out how your lovely boyfriend's lips would look wrapped around my cock."**_

Keeping his eyes trained on Blaine gets a little more difficult when he hears a slight inhale from Kurt, but he knows better than to turn and look. Kurt has to be getting upset by now, he's all but got his nose pressed to Blaine's throat and is speaking directly into his ear. Taking great delight in saying these things to Blaine while they both assume that he's hitting on **him** , he continues,

" _ **See, while you have this innocence to you, it sort of just comes across as cluelessness. He, on the other hand, gives the impression that while he hasn't actually done the things you imagine him doing, he'd be AMAZING at them. His lips look like they're made for cock... I bet his gag reflex is near-nonexistent. And his ass? If you've topped, which I frankly can't picture at all, I'm sure it wasn't enough for him. He seems like the type that would just beg to be filled. With your smaller stature, you wouldn't be able to pick him up and pin him to the wall like we all just know he wants."**_

Deciding that he needs to stop soon or there's going to be a bit of a situation when he stands to leave, Sebastian leans away and winks at Blaine. _**"Don't worry, Blaine. I have no intention of ever letting on just how much I'd like to bend him over the table right here in front of you."**_

When he stops speaking, he watches as Blaine continues to blush a bit and look worriedly over at his boyfriend, as though expecting a jealous rage. Sebastian turns to face him as well, hoping that he'll be upset enough to bitch at him some more. Instead what he finds is Kurt staring at him with wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression.

Confused, Seb glances between the two of them, waiting on someone to say something.

Blaine seems to recover first, reaching out for Kurt's hand where it had frozen reaching for his coffee cup.

He shakes Kurt's hand, peering up at his boyfriend. "Kurt? What did he say?"

Long seconds of silence stretch before Sebastian blurts out,

" **What?"**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
